1. Field
Embodiments relate to a mobile apparatus and print controlling method, and more particularly, to a mobile apparatus for printing a webpage in an image capture method and a print controlling method having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus refers to an apparatus which prints print data generated in a terminal such as a computer on recording paper. A copier, printer, facsimile, and multi function peripheral (MFP) which embodies multi functions of a copier, printer, and facsimile in one apparatus are examples of such an image forming apparatus.
Nowadays, as it is possible to connect to the internet in a mobile apparatus such as a mobile phone, PMP, and MP3 player, it also became possible to perform a printing operation of a webpage in a mobile apparatus. However, since a printer driver is not installed in a mobile apparatus unlike in a print controlling terminal such as a PC, in a mobile apparatus, a printing operation is performed by generating a plurality of capture images of a webpage, combining the generated capture images, and transmitting the combined images to the image forming apparatus.
More specifically, an image is generated by capturing a portion of a webpage while scrolling the webpage by portions using a capture API inside a browser installed in a mobile apparatus, cutting out repetitive areas among a plurality of captured images, and then combining them.
However, this conventional method takes a long time due to the process of cutting out repetitive areas among the plurality of captured images.
In addition, the capturing process also takes a long time since capturing a webpage depends on whether or not scrolling is possible. Moreover, in the conventional method, printing operation itself is not possible in a browser which does not have a capture API.